


Intrappolato dal metallo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Crilin si è ritrovato intrappolato tra 17 e 18.





	Intrappolato dal metallo

**Author's Note:**

> [FANDOM]: DBZ| Personaggio/Pairing: 17/Crilin/18| Avvisi: dub-con; threesome; accenni twincest; blackmail SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 515  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Intrappolato dal metallo

Crilin indietreggiò, guardando C17 avvicinarsi a lui, guardò oltre il cyborg e vide gli altri guerrieri incoscienti.  
“Non è per niente brutto. Hai ragione, sorella, ha l’aria di un cucciolotto” disse 17.  
18 diede un calcio al fianco di Vegeta e lo sentì mugolare nell’incoscienza, ridacchiò e appoggiò le mani alla propria vita, raggiunse il fratello, ghignando.  
“Sì, proprio un dolce cucciolotto” disse. Si piegò in avanti e baciò Crilin sulla guancia, lo vide arrossire e deglutire.  
Le iridi azzurre di 17 brillarono.  
“Non sembra dispiacergli” disse il cyborg. Si piegò in avanti, afferrò il mento del terrestre e lo baciò appassionatamente.  
Crilin sgranò gli occhi, che divennero bianchi.  
18 si mise alle spalle di Crilin e gli infilò le mani sotto la maglietta arancione, il terrestre strillò e cercò di divincolarsi. C17 gli avvolse il braccio intorno al collo e lo bloccò.  
“Non vogliamo farti spaventare. Solo dimostrarti che ci piaci, nii-chan” disse.  
Crilin sentì 18 pizzicargli il fianco e deglutì, sentiva la bocca secca, la salivazione gli era diminuita. Le sue pupille si dilatarono, mentre i suoi occhi rimanevano bianchi.  
< Vorrei sottrarmi a tutto questo, ma... Fo-forse… potrei distrarli e fargli decidere di andarsene senza fare del male a nessuno > pensò.  
17 utilizzò l’altra mano per slacciargli il pantalone e glieli abbassò. 18 lo spinse malamente per terra con i glutei sollevati e gli abbassò i boxer.  
Crilin boccheggiò.  
“N-non fatemi… male…” esalò.  
“I dati ci assicurano che sono cose piacevoli…” lo rassicurò 18.  
“Il dottor Gero in persona ce lo ha insegnato” le fece eco 17.  
< Forse non riesco a temerli, perché sono solo due ragazzini confusi > pensò Crilin.  
18 si abbassò i pantaloni e si sdraiò sull’autostrada di montagna, lo finì di spogliare e lo issò, facendoselo sdraiare contro.  
Crilin si ritrovò il capo privo di capelli schiacciato tra i seni di lei. Nel momento in cui 17 gli accarezzò il membro si ritrovò a gemere suo malgrado, stringendo gli occhi. Deglutì rumorosamente e piegò il capo di lato, boccheggiando, sentiva le dita di 17 percorrergli le gambe, mentre 18 gl’infilò due dita nella bocca. Deformò l’espressione del terrestre, mentre Crilin socchiudeva un occhio confuso.  
17 gli prese il membro tra le labbra e lo succhiò rumorosamente, Crilin gorgogliò, mentre 18 gli mordicchiava la spalla e gli leccava il collo.  
Crilin si abbandonò ai tocchi dei due, che si facevano sempre più invasivi, sentiva il proprio corpo formicolare e il suo sguardo si fece confuso. 17 aveva iniziato a succhiargli il membro, mentre 18 si era girata sotto di lui e gli stava leccando avidamente i glutei.  
< Devo sembrargli un dolce e tenero passatempo... > pensò Crilin, non riuscendo a trattenere i gemiti. Venne, sporcando entrambi i giovani di sperma.  
18 posò Crilin delicatamente sulla strada, mordicchiandogli il petto e 17, rialzandosi ben ritto in piedi, gli accarezzò la testa.  
“Da oggi sei il ‘nostro’ cucciolotto” dissero in coro. Si piegarono ed entrambi diedero all’unisono un bacio su una diversa guancia di Crilin.  
Quest’ultimo, stordito, li vide spiccare il volo, il suo corpo ignudo rabbrividiva impercettibilmente.


End file.
